Fx of Cheating Boyfriends
by TheyCallMeCliche
Summary: The result of cheating boyfriends and a best friends comfort. One-shot.


"I'm tired of your shit. What do you want?!"

"… To talk…"

"What more is there to talk about? You cheated on me. I forgave you because you had been drunk. You came home one night with bite marks and smelling like another woman, and I didn't question you. When you cheat on me with my sister, we are over."

Fuming, Bella walked away from James, hoping to never see him again. Hearing someone clapping for her performance, Bella turned to see her best friend, and then doing what everyone least expects, she laughs.

"Bella, I hesitate to say this, but…. Thank god," she heard Edward say in between her giggles.

"I know; things had definitely gotten out of hand. But, we can look at the bright side, James is gone, and I have bigger and better things to concentrate on," she said.

"About time, too. I think everyone was getting tired of his escapades," he said, laughing.

!#$%^&*()_+

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"COMING!!!" Bella yelled to the door.

"Nah, its okay, you left the door unlocked," Edward reprimands, "Well don't you look lovely. And what has you so dressed up… or down… on a Thursday?"

**Edward's POV **

_Dear, lord… did she have to wear so little???I mean, I know I'm her best friend and all, but does she truly think that I'm unaffected by seeing her in her shorts and sports bra? It was obvious she had been working out! Mind out of the gutter!!!! Mind out of the gutter!!!!_

"So what's the movie for tonight?" he heard through his clouded mind.

"I believe it is my turn for food choice, so you go pick out the movie and I shall order the food," I replied.

"What?! Why didn't you pick it up on your way here? That's why I waited so long to exercise… so I would be hungry!" she said, aggravated.

"We don't communicate telepathically; you need to tell me these things next time, okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

When the movie finally ended, it was nearing 11 p.m., and Bella had eaten more than enough to compensate her exercising. As Edward got up to leaving, Bella pulled him back to the couch.

"What?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she said in an almost whisper.

"Okay… shoot," he whispered back.

He could hear her take a deep breath, right before she said, "I like you… A lot."

Extremely surprised, but very pleased, it took Edward a minute or two to come out of his trance and do the only thing he could do at that point: Edward kissed her.

And she kissed him back, thoroughly pleased that the intensity was growing between them.

Edward pulled back, slightly confused.

"What changed? Why now? And please tell me I'm not your rebound guy…"

"Of course not!!! How could you even think that?"

"Because I've been in love with you for the past 3 years and until today you've never even given a sign that you reciprocate those feelings."

"… you're in love with me?" she asked in a quiet, shy whisper.

"Have you not been paying attention? Really? All I want is to be with you. I've hardly dated in the past two years. What did you think was going on? Or did you even notice?" he partially yelled at her.

She patiently waited for him to unleash all his pent up anger. She knew he would have to after the bomb she had just dropped.

After a minute, and Edward was calm, and Bella was ready to spill it all out and tell him the complete truth.

"Do you remember Sam? Yeah, well, that relationship went down the toilet fairly quickly. But during the time we were together and not fighting… actually it was during a fight, but anyway… it was during one of our fights that he yelled at me that he couldn't be faithful and happy with a woman who's in love with another man. I had no clue, at that time, what he was talking about. It worried me that he thought I was cheating on him, because you and I both know I wouldn't do that especially after my father doing that to my mom. But after we broke up a was alone for a few days, and wouldn't answer any calls from any male, including you-"

"Yeah, worried me sick, too," he interrupted.

"Anyway, during those few days I finally realized who he was talking about. You. It all made sense now. He was never happy when I had just got back from hanging out with you, now I know he was jealous, and now I know why. I realized everyone I've ever dated has always fallen short because they aren't you. You know everything about me; I can actually be _me_ when you're around. I'm not trying to impress you because I know that if there was something about me you couldn't stand you would've left a long time ago. You know my secrets, deepest darkest fears, everything. I love you."

"I love you, too. But if you've felt this way for over a year, why didn't you come tell me sooner? You had to know how I felt," Edward tried to reason.

"Actually, I was in denial. I was afraid of rejection. Everyone always told us that we would be together and they were right, but that still doesn't take away that fear."

"Still. It doesn't change the way I've hardly dated in the past two years, or the fact that I drop everything – including previous girlfriends - when you need me, that's the way it will always be. I love you. And that's never going to change," Edward stated with conviction.

"I know, and I don't want it to change… but now that we have this all figured out, can we stop talking?" Bella asked, quite shyly, unlike her usual confident self.

Without answering her verbally, Edward just tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. And then brought his mouth to smashing hers and to both of them it was the best kiss imaginable. When Edward started to pick her up to take her to the bedroom, Bella didn't object, just moved her mouth to his neck, where she knew he was most sensitive.

!#$%^&*()_+

Epilogue: 4 years later:

"YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!" Bella yelled at Edward.

"Loud and clear, deary," Edward replied, while trying not to laugh. Though, he knew he shouldn't be laughing, he was, because it was just so comical because he knew the time that had gotten her pregnant, she initiated everything… "But, just admit it, you know you liked it," he whispered in her ear, and then moved rather quickly out of her swatting range.

"You are quite the loud one aren't you, Mrs. Cullen?" the doctor asked, causing Edward to snicker and Bella to glare at him.

13 hours later, a beautiful baby girl was born: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but they decided to make things easier on her and call her Carlie. Together they lived happily every after… so until the day that they took Carlie home…


End file.
